


Training Day

by Vialana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Angst, Gen, Major Character Injury, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: What should be an easy training session goes very wrong. Hunk does what he can.





	Training Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fic taken from prompt 123 on [this list](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/167468270929/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog) I reblogged on my Tumblr
> 
> Set post season 4

Alarms blared, red lights flashed, exposed wiring sparked. Hunk swore.

“Oh hey, let me help you with that. It’s no big deal. It sounds like fun. You know me, always happy to help.” Hunk winced as he lifted his finger to his mouth and tried to soothe the minor electrical burn. “Ugh. I know I know better than this.”

 _“Help now, whine later!”_  Lance’s voice echoed in his helmet, high-pitched and frantic. Keith was mostly silent, though his strained breathing let Hunk know that he was still around. Pidge, on the other hand, was actually silent. Hunk hadn’t been able to raise her on comms since she dragged him into this stupid idea.

Rather than letting thoughts about what was happening in the training room with Lance and Keith derail his concentration, Hunk kept his focus on the open panel in front of him and the mess of wires inside. It was difficult to keep his thoughts from straying though, so, in order to stave off his anxiety, he stoked his anger as his fingers worked to untangle and rewire the guts of the door controls.

“Pidge probably didn’t even talk to Allura about this. Never mind Coran. Like, no way would Coran sign off on this if there was even a chance we could get killed. I mean, sure, there was that one time with my cookies and the teleduv, but he was like actually sick then and Zarkon was up our ass, so there’s a little leeway for inconsistency.”

_“Hunk, seriously. I think Keith is actually about to bite it!”_

“Quit distracting me! I’ve almost got it!”

Hunk recalled those first few days in the castle---having to rewire an alien elevator in an alien mine to find his wonderful  _alien_  lion spaceship---and thought that the Hunk of back then would have been shaking and crying under the pressure of potentially losing his friends through a stupid preventable accident. Now, he was just pissed at Pidge for talking him into helping with this (in hindsight, ridiculously stupid) idea.

Hunk secured the last wire and the circuits lit up in green.

“Okay! I got it! Can you guys make it to the door?”

Lance inhaled sharply.  _“I-I-I don’t know.”_  His voice was shaking.

Keith’s heavy breathing paused.  _“We’ll ... have to.”_  His pain was audible.

_“Keith ...”_

Hunk swallowed, debating his options, before getting to his feet. “Right. I’m coming in.”

_“What? No! We at least have some cover here. The door is completely exposed!”  
_

“Who needs cover? I practically am cover.” Hunk tried not to let the slowly unfolding panic in his gut affect any more of his body. He concentrated on making sure his hands didn’t shake as he pulled his bayard from his back pocket.

He wasn’t dressed in his paladin armour. Unlike Lance and Keith trapped in the training room who were the focus of Pidge’s somewhat dangerous plan, he shouldn’t have been in any danger. But he, and the rest of the team, had learned long ago that they shouldn’t go anywhere---even within the castle---without their bayards.

Stupid situations like this one were exactly the reason why they did.

 _“You sure?”_  Keith’s voice was even more faint than before. All of Hunk’s concerns vanished as he registered how weak his team mate sounded.

“Absolutely.” Hunk stepped up to the door. “Count of three. Get ready.”

 _“This is such a bad idea.”_  Hunk could hear Lance settling his bayard into position anyway.

_“It’s our ... only idea.”_

“That’s the spirit, Keith. Okay. One.” Hunk released his bayard, steadying the cannon on his hip. “Two.” He reached for the lock release. “Three!”

As soon as the door opened, Hunk started shooting at the central area of the training room. He could see smaller flashes of blue coming from behind the impromptu wall Lance and Keith had erected in the near corner from the benches that used to line the side wall.

Hunk managed to take down two of the rouge training bots with his steady barrage before they reacted to the new opponent and turned towards him.

“Lance! Now!”

Hunk kept shooting, eyes tracking the three boys still left in the room even as he noticed Lance dragging Keith from behind their cover towards the door. They weren’t going fast enough.

One of the bots shifted its target back to Lance and Keith, raising what should have been a stun pistol.

Hunk sprayed him with a barrage from his cannon.

“Hunk!”

Lance’s cry came a bit too late. One of the other bots managed to get a shot in, hitting his shoulder. Hunk cried out. The wound burned. His bayard slipped from his grip and he stumbled trying to get his footing back. Another bolt grazed his calf.

“Hunk!” Lance called again, much closer than before. He’d managed to get Keith to the door, his own armour singed from near-misses. He was holding his stomach with the arm not propping Keith up behind him.

Hunk backed up to the door, dizzy and aching, and managed to slam his hand down on the lock before the bots rushed through the gap. He could hear the muffled impact of their shots on the other side of the door. Luckily, they weren’t powerful enough to cause even the slightest vibration through the metal, so even if they couldn’t find some way to shut them down, the door should hold for a while.

Hunk leaned back against the wall, resisting the urge to slide down and sit on the floor. He wouldn’t be getting up again if he did that. He glanced over at Lance who was putting pressure on the wound that had put him mostly out of commission. Keith still wasn’t breathing properly and Lance wasn’t much better, his intense focus on making sure Keith stayed alive the only thing probably holding his panic at bay.

“Oh god.”

Hunk looked up to see Pidge at the turn of the corridor, her clothes singed and torn, a small cut on her forehead crusted with still-red blood.

“Pidge.” Hunk tried to moved towards her but almost fell, hissing as the burn on his calf flared up.

Pidge’s eyes filled with tears as she took in the scene in front of the training room. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She was shaking where she stood. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. I don’t know how this happened.” Her voice kept getting faster and higher pitched as she spoke.

“Pidge.” Hunk tried again, his voice coming out sharped than he intended. She flinched at the tone but her gaze focused on him properly, actually registering that he was trying to talk. “Worry about it later. What happened to the comms?”

“I don’t know. They’re all out. Coran’s in engineering trying to figure it out.”

“We can fix them later. We need to fix Keith  _now_.”

Pidge turned to Lance and Keith and paled even further. “Oh my god.”

“Pidge! Focus. Get Coran and get to the medbay. If you see Allura or Shiro send them down to help us with Keith. Okay?”

Pidge nodded frantically. “Okay. Got it. Coran, medbay, now.”

“Good. Go.”

Hunk watched her race down the corridor then did his best to ignore his own aches as he stumbled over to Lance so he could help stabilise Keith.

They would get through this. Keith would be fine. They’ve weathered worse before.

Everything would be okay.

Hunk kept repeating this to himself until Allura showed up to run Keith to the medbay. Hunk let himself lean on Lance who had collapsed against him, near catatonic with worry, for a long relieved moment before pulling them both to their feet and following after his team mates as best they could.

They would be fine. They were paladins of Voltron. They’ve handled worse.

Hunk would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr: [ladyvialana](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/)


End file.
